Seventeenth Presidential Election
The '''Seventeenth Presidential Election '''was the first presidential election of POWER IV. The contest was between Franklin Delano Roosevelt, chairman of the Democratic Party who was seeking his fifth, non-consecutive term, and William Luther Pierce, who had fought to win the nomination from the Republican Party establishment candidate, Estelle Bright. Election Democratic primaries The Democratic Party primaries were uncontroversial, and Franklin Delano Roosevelt was nominated without complaint. Republican primaries The Republican Party was far more fraught than the Democrat's primary. In the party at large, William Luther Pierce, former chairman of the National Socialist American Workers' Party (NSAWP), had amassed a large number of votes, though failed to secure the in-game chairmanship. However, in the primaries, Pierce gained a large number of delegates through endorsement. These included from people such as Barron Trump, aka Ernie Fletcher. The preferred candidate of the non-Pierce GOP was Estelle Bright. Adrian entered the primaries in the late stage and endorsed Bright, but was not able to get them a majority of delegates. The primaries took place on December 20, and Pierce won the nomination, which caused Oreki Houtarou to briefly quit all POWER-related Discord servers. Bright later argued that the whole Pierce affair had irreparably damaged the Republican Party's chances in POWER IV. They argued that with GOP chair votes being focused on two people, Heydrich and Pierce, this prevented an even spread of power gain among members that would have allowed them to increase PSO in states and run for seats with greater success. Campaign It was noted on December 22 that Pierce was not maxing his State Influence in order to keep his National Influence high, causing him to fall to 10th in the list of most influential politicians nationally. Although a number of people campaigned for Pierce, the lack of a united campaign from the GOP and the lack of a PSO effort sealed Pierce's fate. The Democrats were able to win the election without expending large amounts on campaign strength, simply by keeping PSO high. The election took place on December 27, 2017, and Roosevelt won. Although the precise results were not recorded, Barron has claimed that the Pierce campaign was 5 states away from winning: Pennsylvania, Florida, Virginia, North Carolina, and Arizona. As a counter, Democrats have argued that they could easily have won by 10 or more states but did not need to as it was a waste of power. Despite this, it was the closest result of POWER IV. Post-election criticism of the GOP Following the election, there was some significant criticism of the GOP leadership from Democrats and from within the GOP. Jeb Bush, of the Democrats, argued that "this can be put down to Heydrich refusing to raise SI at the start, if he raised normally, they wouldn't have had to put 6 people in the primaries to endorse Estelle Not-So-Bright and Pierce's coup would have been hopeless." Holding together.png What do you even do.png All falls on Pierce.png Filled with retards.png Proposed Pierce cabinet The proposed Pierce cabinet, in the theoretical scenario where it would also pass the Senate, was: * President - William Luther Pierce * Vice President - Ernie Fletcher * Secretary of State - Heydrich * Secretary of the Treasury - Scoobert Doobert * Secretary of Defense - Peter Piper * Attorney General - Alex Jones * Secretary of Homeland Security - Trajan Nym * https://youtu.be/eYZeDBeKF-A Category:Elections